


That Was It

by adarksoul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x12 Coda, Alec's POV, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarksoul/pseuds/adarksoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing, but this isn't it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was It

**Author's Note:**

> hi babes.  
> friendly disclaimer that i do not own this characters :( just the idea of this story.  
> friendly reminder that english is not my native language: i'm basically self-taught and this is unbeta'd. any mistakes are mine and if you see them, please tell me.  
> enjoy :)

The sound of the doors opening echoed through the whole chapel like a gun being fired, and it was just as loud. Alec, like everybody else, turns his head to the sound, looking for its source – and he didn’t quite know what to do when he figures out that it was Magnus. Magnus was there, just standing by the doors Lydia had crossed not even an hour ago.

The difference between the two of them and the reaction they get from Alec had such contrast, he found himself a bit scared. Lydia was tall and proud, beautiful in ways impossible to be described as she smoothly walked over the aisle. Alec felt nothing but the sinking feeling that _he was actually getting married – to someone he didn’t felt the slightest attraction._ Magnus was completely the opposite: he was loud, and looked a bit put off, like he didn’t belonged there, but he stood his ground. He said and did nothing, and yet Alec could feel every single nerve ending in his body responding to the mere presence of the warlock. Alec felt the numbness in his fingers, the hot spark going from the top of his head to the back of his toes, he felt the way his lungs constricted as if a hand was squeezing his windpipe—

Someone was calling his name.

He blinked at Magnus one more time before turning to the sound of his name; Lydia.

“Is it— … I-I can’t breathe” he finally spilled, sounding as breathless as he said he was.

“It’s okay” she gave him a reassuring smile. Lydia was such a good person, he thought, as he apologized and she put her hand on his face and pep talked him. Most people would kick him in the nuts. She was not only supporting him, but telling him to go and be happy. He really wished her the best.

Alec turned to the chapel, feeling the silent buzz that was soaking the room. He looked at his parents, he looked at the guests, he looked at Magnus and at himself. His heart hammered against his ribcage like crazy and he felt the grip on his lungs easing a bit, so he breathed. He breathed and breathed and breathed, but it seemed like it wasn’t working. His nerves weren’t going back on tracks, the prickling over his skin was coming in stronger waves. His lips were soft, but his mouth was getting drier by the second and his ears were ringing.

He could feel the strength in the way his blood was being pumped through his veins, as if it was pushing him towards what he should do, where he should go, who he should be with.

And Alec knew that _that was it._

He came down the altar and took a deep breath, eyes never leaving Magnus’. His jaw was set, his hands were still by his side, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he started walking up the aisle, eyes never leaving Magnus’. He saw his mother coming towards him by his side vision and just dismissed her, even more confident in his walk, eyes never leaving Magnus’. He reached the warlock with strong hands on his lapels, gripping with a smooth move as he pulled Magnus closer and kissed him; his eyes never leaving Magnus’ until they did.

Their faces collide, just as their lives and their hearts (once oh so well guarded) and their mouths. Alec felt Magnus’ hands sneaking to his waist and it was like an ignition; his bones were pure flames inside his burning flesh and hot skin, his lips moving over, with and around Magnus’. There was softness in the touch and hunger in the moves at the same time. Relief and care and desperation and happiness were all taking a solid form with their kissing and when Alec thought there was nothing in life that could make him feel the way he just did in that moment, he pulled back and Magnus didn’t— he went _forward_ because it was not enough for him.

They looked at each other for the briefest second in history, Magnus flicking the smallest smiled he’s ever seen and Alec took in his expression—open in a way he’d never seen, happy and truly carefree and _wanting_ and how could he not kiss Magnus again? He was right; that was it and it was real and it was theirs, it was _them_.

His eyes never left Magnus, just as his lips, just as his hands, just as himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again. so yeah, this is my first malec fanfiction, yey! i was watching the kiss scene for the milionth time and then idk i just needed to write a little thing about that whole amazingness shadowhunters gave us last night.  
> that was it? hahha hope you guys liked it, tell me if you did, please! if you wanna follow me on tumblr, here's my link: http://cuteangryandbisexual.tumblr.com


End file.
